


The only arrow I want in your heart is cupid's

by IamLurking



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Confessions, Eliwood and Lyn have had enough of this, First Kiss, Hector is a closeted romantic, M/M, he is also as terribly reckless as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamLurking/pseuds/IamLurking
Summary: A relatively unknown fact of Hector is the fact he loves romance despite being terrible at putting it into action. Lyn offers some ideas but because of his recklessness, Eliwood beats him to it.





	The only arrow I want in your heart is cupid's

**Author's Note:**

> "Hector is a closeted romantic" is a borrowed headcanon you will have to pry from the fingers of my cold and stiff corpse.
> 
> Many thanks to the discord ppl who constantly read my updates and put up with me when words machine broke, and thanks to Starshine for the title!

"What are you reading?”

Hector almost jumped when he heard a voice behind him. Lyn was peering over his shoulder while leaning on the tree he was using himself to rest and take some alone time.

Unfortunately it seemed it was no longer alone, and at her continued stare he answered..

“A novel.”

At that Lyn looked incredibly surprised and leaned in further to read. That paragraph he was reading in that moment was admittedly not very interesting and so he thanked the gods for it. He wasn't sure how much she’d tease him if she had read how Antares and Regulus reunited in the rain after being separated from the other man for almost the whole book.

Maybe he should hide the rest of the series better. Thought it wasn't as if Lyn was going to go sneaking in his things to try and find what else did he read.

“I didn't know you had a soft side, what do you know!” She smiled really big at that and patted his shoulder.

“Maybe if you follow something from those books you'll be able to snag Eliwood at last”

“Wait what?” Lyn’s smile turned mischievous and he could feel a blush coming on his cheeks.

“Actually everyone was waiting for Eli to make the first move because as clueless about romance he seems we all thought you were even denser. Looks like I was wrong!”

“I know...but I kinda want to wait for the right moment.” He muttered while looking away, closing the book and setting it beside him on the grass.

Lyn looked straight at him and then started to laugh.  
“Please, don't tell me you're going to wait until you do something stupidly heroic and sweep Eli off his feet and confess.”

Now that the plan was out of business Hector chose to stay silent and pointedly look anywhere but her or the book. Lyn noticed how silent he was and sat beside him with an incredulous expression.

“Really? You were planning for sth like that?”

“I don't have many better ideas” He muttered and felt his blush return. It did seem silly in hindsight but...

“I mean it's romantic I guess yeah but kissing while covered in blood and who knows what other fluids from dead soldiers doesn't seem like the most appealing of first kisses.” She wrinkled her nose, but then reached over and took the book from its resting place.

He was too absorbed in his embarrassment that he couldn't stop her from grabbing it and prayed he didn't open it lest it fell on one of those scenes.

“Wait I know this book, Rebecca showed it to me the other day. Said Wil showed it to her because it was a really profound novel and apparently made her cry in the end. I wasn't much for books but if so many people like it I might give it a shot.”

“I do remember that she talked about a scene where they talk about their mushy feelings in a quiet day in the field. I think that would serve you much more than trying to confess after battle” she gave a small laugh again and returned him the book.

“Thanks for the advice” Hector said grudgingly. Truth to be told that did seem much more romantic and had less possible complications. And they were in the last weeks of spring...

“Oh Lyn! Hector! There you are.” Both looked at the distant yell and saw a horse coming their way, Eliwood waving at them from the distance, dismounting once he got close enough to them.

“I wanted to talk to you but I couldn't find you in camp.” He paused once he got closer, squinting his eyes at both.

“Why are you blushing?”

Lyn gave a small laugh again and he resigned himself to his fate.

* * *

He wasn't sure what hurt the most, the arrowheads in his shoulder and thigh that were getting jostled as they rode on Eliwood’s horse or the verbal lashing he was getting from the other man.

“I know your thing is being reckless but really? Mark left you to defend the bridge but they didn't tell you to do so alone!”

He hadn't meant to, but the onslaught of enemies was bigger than even Mark had predicted and he had sent away Serra, Erk and Rath for reinforcements. He figured he could hold them off until they returned but he hadn't counted on archers sneaking on him while he was distracted by the swordsmen.

“You could have asked for Rath to cover from you from a safe distance! He has a horse! He could escape to safety faster than you if you thought it was too dangerous for him!”

Or that his reinforcements would include Eliwood. Especially Eliwood, who after dispatching the archers promptly pulled him up on his horse without a word and started to ride back where Merlinus tent was set up.

And then the verbal lashing started somewhere half the way and past the third copse of trees.

“You tell me not to worry and that you have everything under control and then you get almost killed trying to fend them off by yourself. Flesh wound or not, you would have died, there were still a dozen men waiting to pounce on you when I got there!”

The only reason he didn't retort back was because he was too busy swallowing his pain as the arrows got embedded further because of the gallop. And he really didn't want to yell back right beside Eliwood’s ear, because flesh wound or not, it hurt like a dastard had personally dipped the heads in fire, twisted them once inside and then broke the shafts off.

His eyes stung with trying to focus anything in the darkness, and he was extremely tired. He didn't feel the moment he closed his eyes and sagged on Eliwood’s back, nor when he almost fell off the saddle and was yanked unceremoniously back into place.

He certainly didn't feel when a panicked Eliwood dragged his unconscious self to a tent where Lucius took out the arrows and purged the poison they had been tinted with, and had weakened him to this point.

He did feel the slight burn of his wounds once he woke up, not just where the arrows had pierced but numerous lacerations, small bruises and scrapes he had gotten when fending off the attackers. One on his thigh made him wince as he stood up and tested his weight.

Satisfied he wouldn't fall over anytime soon, he went outside to see the situation. Or he would have, if the moment he had opened the flap he didn't find himself face to face with Eliwood again, who looked as if he had seen a ghost.

If he’d been holding anything else than a bowl Hector was sure he’d have dropped it. And he winced internally when he saw Eliwood’s face change again into stern, what he imagined he looked like while they were riding. It seemed like he wasn't off the hook yet.

“Do you know how lucky you were that Lucius was fetching another stave from Merlinus when I brought you in?” He set off the the bowl in a small table beside the cot, still talking to Hector.

“Very much. Those arrows were poisoned weren't they?”

“How did you know?” The redhead looked in surprise at him, something he understood. He only realized it himself after waking up.

“I figured it when I remembered I was in too much pain to even speak. Normal arrows hurt but they don't burn like that. They don't make you pass out on a horse when the jostling would keep you awake either.” He shrugged and felt the sting of his wound on his shoulder, thankfully only lingering and nothing more than a bother.

“I’m alright now. It's going to take more than a couple of arrows to bring me down, I promise.”

And then he noticed how Eliwood’s shoulders had sagged and though his face was stern still, his eyes were downcast.

“What if next time it isn't just a couple of arrows? If Lucius, or Serra or Priscilla aren't nearby? If I'm too late to get there?” He finished with a sharp breath. Eliwood looked scared. The only time he had seen him as such was in dread isle, when they were trying to get back...oh.

“I know you are used to being reckless, but you have Armads now-”

“So I can't rely on my idiot’s luck getting me alive as always.” Hector finished for him. He did know what he was getting into when he accepted to wield it. Eliwood finally stared at him on the eyes again, and took a few steps towards him.

And then he hugged Hector. So suddenly he had to take a step back to balance. Eliwood’s arms were around his back, head above his shoulder but still short enough that he had to look down to meet his eyes.

Eliwood wasn't saying something or separating enough to talk more, so he lifted his own to return the embrace. Eventually he did pull back, though only enough to look at him, eyes serious as he spoke.

“I love you Hector, and I don't want to lose you. I will some day, I know that, but I don't want it to be now, or tomorrow, or in the next days after all of this is over.”

This was definitely not how he had planned or envisioned. But the words were finally out there and he wasn't going to waste that opportunity.

“I won't. I tend to push them but I know my limits and I won’t burn out. Besides I can't hold you if I'm a corpse can't I?”

At that Eliwood laughed and shook his head.

And proceeded to pull him down by his shoulders, until Hector felt lips on his own and almost froze because of the surprise.

Eliwood was kissing him, one bandaged hand on his shoulder and the other fisting the front of his shirt, pulling him even closer if it was possible. It was shorter than he would have liked but still ended pink faced and with what he assumed a too large smile on his face.

“If that is what keeps you going then I'm all for it. Just try not to get caught in such situations again, you really worried us there for a while.” Then he slowly stepped out of the embrace and started to walk to the entrance of the tent.

“I need to check on something with Mark. But i’ll be back with breakfast if that's alright?”

“So as long as you bring your own too.”

He felt slightly giddy that Eliwood’s face was also tinted pink as he nodded, and had a small smile on him as he exited the tent.

Hector wondered if planning for a proper date consisted of resting if he did it while lying down.

**Author's Note:**

> Not pictured: Eliwood standing outside the tent with his face in his hands, half happy and mortified because of what he did and because he can hear Hector brainstorming for a date outloud.
> 
> There is not enough Heceli/Hecwood in this world so I will try to fill in the gap while complaining all the while ;D


End file.
